cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Pariah Dark
Appearing as the main antagonist in the movie "Reign Storm", Pariah Dark is the King of all Ghosts, with control of the powerful Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. While wearing both of these items, Pariah Dark has limitless power. He commands the Fright Knight as well as an army of Skeletal ghosts. Very powerful foe, but more interested in becoming king than defeating his enemies. He is voiced by Golden Globe-nominee Brian Cox. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Pariah Dark appears as the final boss of Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. Pariah Dark had been watching Danny for a long time and learned about the other dimensions. Now awakened he tries to take all of the dimensions over to rule the whole universe. Bio My eyes have finally been opened. To think, for countless ages, I would have been content with ruling the Ghost Zone. If only I knew that there were other worlds ripe for the picking, ready to welcome its deserving monarch. I pity the pathetic fool who had attempted to steal my Crown of Fire, and kept it after my chance defeat at the hands of a half-breed boy known to the mortals as Danny Phantom. Did he honestly believe that I would not prepare for such an...unforseen contingency? Arrogant FOOL. I cursed the crown, and my aura followed him wherever he went, silently watching. And waiting. I learned through him, the presence of other worlds, and the ability to bridge the gaps between them. However, within the Sarcophagus, I could do NOTHING, not unless I found a way to unite my Ring of Rage and the stolen Crown once again. Fortunately for me, the one you know as Vlad Masters did not realize that I was manipulating him behind the scenes. I placed him in a position where he would be ousted from his world, and, out of desperation, attempt to unite my relics for unlimited power at a chance for revenge, with the ultimate risk of reviving me. Sure enough, that is what happened. It was my honour to relieve such a helpful herald of the strains and burdens of this mortal coil. It amused me how one who boasts the powers of an immortal could have been taken care of so easily. But I digress. Now that I have returned, it is time for my grand ascension to begin. I will crossover into these worlds, and take them for my own....and brutally slay all who dare oppose me. My ghostly army stands ready at my side, but I have found a way to seize control and take advantage of others as well using my subtle influence. I have also taken a powerful relic which increases my own power a thousand fold - the Amulet of the Afterlife, in one of these worlds. Just think of the possiblities! I have learned of an alliance between the heroes of these slowly uniting worlds. Obviously, they are desperate to save their crumbling realms. But it shall avail them not. Once I unite the worlds as its grand ruler and destroy this pitiful resistance, I shall rule over it not just as its king, but its very GOD. AND ALL SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE THE NAME OF THE ONE WHO CONQUERED THEM ALL..... PARIAH DARK! Special Powers *Array of various ghostly abilities and powers (see entries on Danny Phantom, Ember, Technus and Skulker) *Empowered by the Amulet of the Afterlife, Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, all of which increases and enhances ghostly abilities and powers to unfathomable levels *Size Changing to a neat planetary level due to being empowered by the Amulet *Telekenesis *Mind Control, empowered by the Amulet to seize control of entire armies across dimensions *Super Strength *Invulnerability *Can use his Overshadowing technique to grant power to anyone he chooses *Wields a Mace and Sword with Spectral properties Quotes Intro: *"None shall stand in the path of the King of Ghosts....and survive!" *"You shall fall, and your worlds shall be no more." *"Who......DARES?!" *"It is time to remind you who truly rules this place!" *"The power you wield....such a burden, isn't it, child?" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *"So, you no longer fear me. That will soon change." (Intro against Skulker, Ember, or Technus) *"Such blissful ignorance. I almost pity you, espcially in light of the horrors you are about to face." (intro against Sheen) *"The mystic powers you possess mean nothing to he who will soon conquer your universe." (Intro against Kyle or Tak) *"Your mirthful laughter shall soon turn to bitter sorrow, yellow one!" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Your arrogance will cost your worlds DEARLY." (Intro against Professor Calamitous, ZIM, Vexus or Plankton) *"Now we shall see who truly deserves to rule the realm of the dead." (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"Being the chosen one to your people is a meaningless title to me, Avatar." (Intro against Korra) *"You may stand united, but Pariah Dark will be the force to divide you." (Intro against Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob, Tak, ZIM, Jenny, and/or Danny if three members of that group are together in a team) *"What does it truly mean to be a hero, when the very essence of evil now stares down at you?" (Intro against Really Really Big Man, Man-Arctica, Artie, El Tigre, Doug as Quailman, Muscular Beaver, or Kappa Mikey) *"You may be royalty in your realm, but I will reign over all that exists." (Intro against Azula or Vega) *"I must ask, child. To whom are you speaking?" (Intro against Dora) *"Your ruthlessness would make you a fine Minion of Darkness." (Intro against Tai Lung) *"You fight for mere honour, but Pariah fights for total domination of your worlds!" (Intro against Zuko) *"You have cheated death. Amusing, but a fluke that will NOT be repeated." (Intro against Catdog) *"Your adventure ends here, wanderer." (Intro against Finn & Jake) Win Pose: *"Let all who dare defy the will of Pariah Dark face EXTINCTION." (Win Pose) *"You will bear witness to the destruction of your worlds. BEHOLD!" (Win Pose) *"You have failed to save your world. Now witness its DESTRUCTION!" (Win Pose) *"You have paid for your arrogance with your very lives." (Win Pose) *"Let the termination of your world serve as a reminder to all who would defy PARIAH DARK." (Win Pose) *"Your first victory against me was a fluke, child. Now see the result of your FAILURE." (Win Pose against Danny Phantom) *"Your efforts were noble.....but ultimately FUTILE." (Intro against Jimmy, Timmy, Spongebob, Tak, ZIM, Jenny, and/or Danny if three members of that group are together in a team) *"You may draw upon the forces of nature, but Pariah Dark can feel the COSMOS!" (Win Pose against Korra) *"The only thing you will be ready for...is the termination of all you cherish, FOOL." (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *"How can a spectre hope to defeat one who is the King of all Ghosts?" (Win Pose against Technus, Ember or Skulker) *"Your amulet will serve as the herald of the destruction of existence ITSELF." (Win Pose against the Flying Dutchman) *"Weep not, child. Your world's end is but an event neither you nor your invisible allies could avert." (Win Pose against Dora) *"Insipid rugrat. I shall ensure your world's end!" (Win Pose against Tommy or Kimi) *"Your cheap magic tricks pale to the glory of your world's future master....PARIAH DARK!" (Win Pose against Kyle or Tak) *"You are no hero. You could not save your world." (Intro against Really Really Big Man, Man-Arctica, Artie, El Tigre, Doug as Quailman, Muscular Beaver, or Kappa Mikey) *"Such tomfoolery. It ends NOW." (Win Pose against Ren and Stimpy) *"What use is honour when your very life is forfeit to me?" (Win Pose against Zuko) *"You are a mistake of nature. Your world will not survive to make another." (Win Pose against Catdog) *"Return from whence you came, knowing that Pariah Dark will be coming for your world NEXT!" (Win Pose against Finn and Jake) *"A Syndicate of Evil? How laughable to one who is evil INCARNATE." (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous, Plankton, Mr. Crocker, Beautiful Gorgeous, Technus, Azula, Vexus, Dr. Blowhole, Black Cuervo, and/or Vendetta individually and/or if three members of that group are on a team) Difficulty Trials *'Very Easy/Easy': None, direct confrontation with Pariah Dark *'Medium': Battle against two Overshadowed members of the Syndicate of Evil *'Hard/Very Hard': Battle against two Overshadowed members of the Syndicate of Evil, and then Fright Knight. Gallery Pariah_Dark.gif|Pariah Dark in Danny Phantom Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Boss Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Ghost Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Chronicles of illusion characters